The invention relates to gun rests and, more particularly, to a shooting rest having adjustable legs for free standing on any type of terrain and which is foldable and compact for easy transportation and storage.
During target practice or hunting, it is often desirable to use a shooting rest to aid a person in supporting and stabilizing a gun. There are several kinds of shooting rests. One type of device is referred to as a monopod, which has one leg, and another type is referred to an a bipod, which has two legs, each type of shooting rest providing a rest for a firearm. However, these types of shooting rests are not free standing and must be held and supported by a person using the shooting rest, requiring the person to hold either the firearm or both the firearm and the shooting rest.
Yet another type of shooting rest is a table top gun rest, which is placed on top of a table, bench or other stable support surface. Another type of shooting rest is shooting bench which includes a chair mounted adjacent to the gun rest. However, these types of gun rests do not have an anchoring system for securing the gun rest to the ground or table for providing a steady rest for the firearm. Additionally, the table or the bench must also be carried to the shooting area.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for providing a steady rest for a firearm which utilizes at least three adjustable legs for enabling the gun rest to be free standing on any type of terrain and which has an anchoring system for securing the gun rest to the ground for stabilization.